


Toki's Mistake

by PaperFox19



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Toki gets drunk and wonders into Nathan's  room. A test fic born on the kindle
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Toki Wartooth
Kudos: 7





	Toki's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Toki had just finished his second bottle of booze, and he was looking to crash in his room. He misjudged the distance and ended up at Nathan's room. “This is it!" He opened the door and walked inside. “It's warm in here," he said and began to strip, he pulled off his shirt revealing muscled pecs and rock hard abs. Without missing a beat he kicked off his shoes, and dropped his tight pants. Toki only wore underwear as sleep wear, and only on cold nights, in the summer he slept nude. He revealed his naked crotch, his soft 6 inch cock.

He stumbled over to the bed, and even though he could see the bed was occupied it didn't register to his drunken mind. Even when he pulled back the covers to reveal a very naked Nathan Explosion, the first thing that came to his mind was... ´Wow Nathan is so hot!'

He crawled into his bed with a happy smile. He slid down his body, playfully licking his way down. Nathan moaned in his sleep but did not awaken.

Both their cocks began to stir, and soon Toki came face to face with his arousal. “Wow! So big!" He moaned out, he starred at the long and incredibly thick 8 inch long member. He took a big whiff and moaned at the scent of him. He took hold of the base and began slapping his own face with the manhood, his own fully aroused 7 inch cock twitched in delight.

“Oh yeah you like that bitch yeah suck it!" Nathan spoke in his sleep, Toki obeyed and started licking him. He ran his tongue all over getting him nice and wet.

Once he was wet enough Toki wrapped his lips around the head. He started sucking him and bobbed his head taking the man deep into his mouth not stopping until his nose hit pubes. He moaned around his cock, he was loving it, Nathan's manhood filled his mouth so much and tasted so good! Toki bobbed his head, giving long sucks as he pulled back and moaning as he consumed him.

“Ohh you suck such good cock baby keep it up," he was still asleep but having a very hot dream thanks to Toki. The brunette obeyed sucking him faster and faster. “Oh yeah suck it baby!" He obeyed almost worshiping his cock with his mouth. Nathan bucked off the bed moaning, his cock twitched as he came.

His thick cum shot into Toki's mouth. The orgasm pulled Nathan from his sleep, he blinked in surprise as he saw he was getting the best blow job ever from Toki. “Toki what the hell?"

The boy pulled off his cock after collecting all his seed, and right before his eyes he swallowed it all. ´Whoa!' He thought and Toki blinked at him, his cheeks stained in a blush. “Hey Nathan what are you doing in my room?"

Nathan sighed. “Toki your drunk go back to your room, and we'll forget this happened." He began to tear up. “Are you kicking me out Nathan? Do you hate me that much?" He asked on the verge of tears.

Nathan sighed. ´Toki's such a mess when he drinks,' He thought and pulled Toki up, accidentally brushing their arousals together. Toki moaned and his blush grew as Nathan hugged him and rubbed his back. “I'm not kicking you out, you can stay but you can't tell the guys shit!"

Toki smiled and nodded. “I knew you cared about me," he said happily.

“Yeah whatever," he said blushing. Toki pulled back and straddled Nathan's cock. “Toki?"

“I like Nathan to," he said and he began to sink onto his massive cock. He was so drunk he felt no pain his body was relaxed and his cock was really wet. Nathan moaned as he was consumed by the tightest hole he'd ever fucked.

Toki came when he was only 4 inches down, his cock spasmed and he shot his load all over Nathan's chest and abs. Nathan moaned as Toki got tighter as he sank down his last 4 inches. “So big!" He moaned, he reached up and began to play with his own nipples. “Ah so full!"

Nathan watched as Toki got hard again, he gulped a his own manhood twitched in delight. Toki began to move, he stopped teasing his left nipple and used that hand for balance as he began riding the thick manhood.

“Oh Toki fuck!" He moaned, he took hold of his sexy ass, and gave those firm cheeks a squeeze. “Ahh Nathan!" The two moaned, the friction inside him felt so good and intense, both their cocks were oozing precum.

It was a hot sight, Toki was riding Nathan so hard his cock was bobbing with every thrust. Nathan kept squeezing his ass cheeks making the brunette tighten up even more. “So tight cumming!"

“Me too!" They came together, Toki shooting his load between their sweaty bodies, and Nathan flooding his channel.

Toki collapsed onto him and was breathing heavy. Neither made a move to separate each other. Nathan's hands slid up feeling up his muscles earning some happy whimpers from Toki.

The brunette fell asleep like that still impaled on his huge cock. Nathan didn't bother pulling out either, he laid back and fell asleep.

Nathan got Toki to stop drinking...so much, and the two continued fucking on a daily basis, keeping it a secret from the others. That as one mistake he wouldn't make spilling the beans on the best relationship he ever had.

End


End file.
